


Red Hood and the Not really Bad at All Wolf

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason isn't going to Grandma's house, but taking a shortcut through a dangerous woods is not really a good idea. And you never know what sort of trouble talking to strangers will get you in to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hood and the Not really Bad at All Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for fairy tale AU prompts and both Daggerpen and Schizoauthoress suggested Red riding Hood with Jason and Connor.

"Are you lost?" The deep voice came from behind a tree, and Jason spun, pointing his gun at the source.

A tall, dark man stepped from behind the tree, smiling softly. He had the brightest green eyes Jason had ever seen. He seemed harmless, but Jason didn't lower his weapon. "We don't get many travelers here, they mostly go around the forest."

"Yeah well, I needed to take the shortcut." Jason rolled his eyes.

A wolf howled in the distance, and the man turned toward the sound, tilting his head. "It's not a very safe shortcut." He turned back to Jason with a soft smile that made Jason's heart skip a beat.

"What are you, the tour guide? " Jason nodded toward the gun in his hand. "I can take care of myself."

"Perhaps you could. Perhaps I should walk with you for a ways anyway. Better if you don't run into trouble, than to fight your way out of it." He stepped onto the path, holding out his hand, as if Jason didn't still have his gun out. "I am called Connor."

Jason holstered his gun, he could draw it fast enough if he needed to. He looked at Connor for a moment, but didn't shake his hand. Instead he turned and began walking down the path as he had before. "I'm Jason." He said gruffly. He wasn’t sure why, there wasn’t much point in talking to this stranger, this Connor. 

"Tell me, Jason, why do you need to take a shortcut?"

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not, it's just that you seem different from the usual fools that chose to try this path."

"Yeah. Certain death. I saw the signs." Jason looked Connor over again. He seemed harmless, a simple huntsman, but he was talking about the people that routinely disappeared in this forest as if he ran into them. "So what do you do? Hunt them down?"

"No. I don't believe in killing. The wolves have a different view however."

The wolves. Jason remembered the earlier howl, and he glanced around. Sure enough silvery shadows paced them as they hurried down the path. He reached for his gun, but Connor moved more quickly than he'd expected covering his hand. "Don't. They will not harm you while you are with me, but I must ask again. Why have you chosen this path?"

Jason swallowed watching as several large wolves slunk out of the shadows to circle them. "I was in a tavern at the edge of Gotham. I overheard a guy hiring a couple thugs. I need to get to Star before the festival tonight or the mayor's granddaughter..."

"Lian!" Connor's hand went from merely resting over Jason's to squeezing almost painfully hard, his expression suddenly distant. He released him turning to look at the wolves. "You heard him. Move swiftly. I will be right behind you." 

The wolves took off, and Connor turned back to Jason. “I’m afraid I cannot walk with you any farther, but I can still offer you safe passage.” Connor put his hand on Jason’s shoulder and kissed each cheek. “Just don’t be in the forest after sunset”

Connor turned and ran after the wolves, ran in the direction of Star. Jason stood dazed for a moment. What the hell had just happened? Jason shook his head and started running. He’d never catch up, Connor had been too strong, too fast. The way he said Lian’s name, he knew her and if he knew her he knew Roy. And if he knew Roy, then Roy was going to have the answers Jason wanted.


End file.
